


In The End We Have Time

by FindMeIfYouDare



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Ultimateverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Love, Reunions, but lots of agnst until then, don't worry i like happy endings, if I feel adventurous, maybe smut, oneshots kindof, ongoing series, with ongoing plot kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:26:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindMeIfYouDare/pseuds/FindMeIfYouDare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life between you and Logan as you attempt to navigate the waters of forever. </p>
<p>Both you and Logan are mutants that are destined to live very long lives giving you both plenty of time to breakup, makeup, and figure your sh*t out... Because no matter what you two want to be together. And, don't worry, in the end you have time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Liars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to try writing a series but with short chapter (roughly 200-500 words) that will be about the reader and Logan. Honestly there are not nearly enough Logan fics out there so I thought I'd add some but don't have the inspiration for longer ones right now. Instead I'm going to do baby ones that I'm roughly going to base off of specific (short) quotes from various things. So if you have one in mind let me know and I'll see what I can do!!!

“I don’t love her like that (y/n)!” Logan yells as he storms after you.

You don’t even bother to look back as you continue walking down the hallway toward you shared bedroom. “Shut up, Logan! Just stop talking!”

“There is nothing between me and Jean! Stop being an insecure bitch about this,” he stops walking before he collides with you. You’ve stopped walking and stand motionless in the hallway.

“You say that there’s nothing between the two of you,” you murmur quietly and before you can continue he interrupts.

“Yes.” He grabs your arm and turns you around. “I don’t love Jean as anything more than a friend.”

You gently pull your arms out of his grasp. “And I don’t have room in my life for liars.” And so you take another step back and vanish into the darkness, letting it take you somewhere far away where even Logan’s cries of distress can’t reach you. Perhaps one day you’d be able to face him again… When the pain wasn’t as strong… When the wound wasn’t as fresh. But for now you wallowed in the pain, in the darkness, and let it swallow you up so that when you emerged you were no longer the same.


	2. Don't Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because caring hurts.

I doesn’t take the Professor long to locate where you’ve gone to escape Logan and he sends Storm and Rogue to go see how you are after about a month of you being gone. When they arrive on the sunny beaches of some remote island they expect to find you sitting on the beach somewhere being moody and depressing. Every other time Logan and you fought that was how you ended up, but not this time. Instead they see you coming out of the ocean with a surf board under one arm and a gaggle of blonde surfers trailing after you.

“That was a pretty big wave you went after, (y/n).” One comments as you trudge through the sand. 

You shoot him a flirty grin, “Thanks Mike.” When your eyes land on Storm and Rogue you sigh and say your goodbyes.

“You seem to be doing well,” Storm says giving you a hug despite your salty skin.

You shrug while giving Rogue a hug too. “What can I say it’s something about this clean ocean air that’s really doing good things for me.”

Rogue laughs, “And I’m sure the eye-candy doesn’t hurt.” The three of you spend the next hour catching up and sharing stories. Finally the sun is starting to set and it’s time for the fun to end.

“Well ladies it’s been fun,” you say getting to your feet. “But I’ve got a plan to catch in the morning and some packing to do.”

“Please come back, (y/n).” Rogue pleads. “He misses you. He loves you. This is killing him!”

You smile sadly, “Don’t you get it, Rogue? I don’t care.”

Both she and Storm watch in shock as you give them a small wave and walk off. Your back is straight, your shoulders are back, and you have a confident stride… If only they could see the tears as they ran down your cheeks.


	3. Never Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing Logan hurts and you wish that you would never again see him.

It takes another couple months before the Professor lets Logan go after you. He’s been holding him back letting you get things in order. You needed to learn to be wild again. For so many years you were docile and good… But now you get to be who you really are – free.

So when you’re sitting at a little bar somewhere in the middle of Russia, where no one speaks English, you’re surprised to see him. He strides in with confidence in his every step but a slump in his shoulders that displays his sadness. When he spots you his eyes seem to light up then dim as he sees your serious frown. 

“Kid,” he whispers as he takes a seat at the stool beside you.

You nod your head, “Logan.”

He shifts a little and finally lets out a long sigh, “I’ve missed you.”

“You’re not in love with me, Logan.” You reply not wanting to play this game any longer. 

Logan slams a fist against the wooden bar and watch it crack under his strength, “Dammit (y/n)! Can’t I at least apologize?”

You shrug, “It doesn’t matter… Go ahead.”

“I know you’re hurt,” he turns to face you and takes your hands in his larger, warm ones. “And I know I’m the one who hurt you. But I do love you. I love you with every breath in my body and every thought in my mind. You keep me grounded and you make me smile. When you left I was angry and hurt. And I’m still hurt but I’m not angry. I get it. You think that I’m in love with Jean, but I’m not. I’m in love with you.”

With exaggerated calm you raise your gaze to meet his, “Logan, somewhere deep down I know you’re a great guy but if I’m lucky I’ll never see you again.” And like before you slip into the darkness out of Logan’s reach only this time you make sure that the Professor won’t be able to find you. The time for running is over now it’s time to truly hide.


	4. You Lived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've lived your life to the fullest.

It didn’t take long for you to have bad guys on your heels. Somehow despite laying low and making sure that the Professor couldn’t find you didn’t mean you were safe. Yet, being on the run gaze you a thrill you thought had been lost on you forever. Being an X-man was rewarding and fun but Logan always made sure that you were protected, coddled. You didn’t need to be coddled. 

“GE BACK HERE!” yelled the man in the mask as he and his associates chase you down the narrow street. 

You weave in and out of alleys and various debris in your attempt to escape without having to hurt someone. When you emerge into the crowded market you quickly disappear into the steady stream of people. Blending in with the locals and making yourself harder to spot amidst the chaos. Just when you think you’ve gotten away safely you hear someone shouting and pointing at you.

“Shit,” you whisper as you turn down a corner and begin to run again. “Why did I decide that this was a good vacation spot?”

With hurried steps you break into a sprint when you see stairs leading to the roof of one of the buildings. If you can get onto the roof maybe they won’t be able to follow you any further. You manage to lead them on a merry chase across the rooftops until you reach a twenty foot gap between your building and the next. Startled by the sudden space you lurch to a stop and glance behind you at the mob closing in on you. 

“Fuck.” You mutter as you look back and forth between the other building and the group of men with guns.

“There’s nowhere to go.” Shouts the leader. “Give up now and we’ll let you live.”

You shake your head as you give him a cheeky smile, “I swear, I lived.” And then you take a few running steps and jump.


	5. Funerals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been to a lot of funerals.

It began at a funeral. 

Years ago before any of the people you know now were born or even their parents it began. You stood silently next to your mother and father while the casket was lowered into the ground taking your big brother away from you forever. That was when you first saw the darkness. It swirled around and held you close making sure that the pain and sadness you felt inside was held at bay. It made you feel empty. Then you became someone who later you would regret. You were not a hero. There was bad in you and for years you let it win. 

But then you went to another funeral. 

This time you found the light. As you looked down at the woman in the casket this time you felt the grief, the pain, the sadness. You pushed the darkness away and embraced the light. The light filled you and caressed you so that you could feel it inside you. It had been decades since your brother’s funeral and finally you let yourself feel. This woman, a nameless, faceless woman… whose name you didn’t even know was dead. And you killed her. So you learned about the light so that you could atone for the bad. 

Darkness.

Light.

Neither can survive without the other and so you learned to balance your life. To accept the darkness while holding on to the light. It was alright. You kept going to funerals after that. The funerals of those you loved and lost. There was no need for you to shut out your feelings, you learned to feel them.

And then standing in _another_ graveyard. 

Attending _another_ funeral.

You met… _him_.


	6. Her Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her name was (y/n).

As Logan looked down at your simple tomb stone he couldn’t help but feel the rage welling up in him again. The Professor had warned him that if he couldn’t keep himself under control that he’d make him leave but still he could feel it. The rage your death brought boiled within him like a physical force. It was so hot it was cold, and it made him numb to the core. Standing there in a suit he didn’t even know he owned he watched as the casket was lowered into the ground and remembered.

Remembered the first time he met you. How he saw you standing there in an elegant black dress with your hair swept up and your eyes downcast. You glanced up and your gazes met and that was the first time he saw you smile. It was magical and perfect and he was surprised that he got to witness it. There at a funeral, dressed in black, and holding up the grieving widow you smiled at him. 

“Logan?” asks a hesitant Rogue. “It’s time to go in.”

Logan nods, “Okay.”

Weeks later he finally manages to track down the bastards that had cornered you on that roof. The ones who had forced you to think you could sprout wings and fly when you made that impossible leap. When he has them in his clutches Logan doesn’t hold back, he slaughters them. Tears them to pieces in a fit of uncontrollable rage.

Only one man remains alive and as he is scrambling away from Logan in terror he asks, “Why are you doing this?”

“FOR HER!” Logan snarls as he comes closer. “You caused her to jump when she knew she’d never make it!”

The man’s eyes widen, “For that girl?”

Logan lunges and buries his claws in the man’s gut without hesitation, “(Y/n), her name was (y/n).”


	7. Ticking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your clock is always ticking.

The clock is always ticking. You’ve always known that the clock was ticking. 

All lives end.

All hearts are broken.

But still you knew that yours would not end for a long, long time. Your clock was still ticking. And for that reason when you wake in the dark and know that you are lying in your own casket you don’t feel fear. No, no fear. Instead you press your palm flat against the top and let the darkness in you lift the lid and push the dirt so that you could reach the surface. When you pull yourself out of the hole you brush the stray dirt off your outfit and straighten the hem of your dress. 

Pushing your hair back you begin the long walk toward the mansion you see in the distance. You count the steps and listen to the ticking as you make your way there. The school will welcome you back. Logan will welcome you back. And because of those thoughts you stop. Even if you go back the clock won’t stop ticking. No matter how much you want to go back you can’t. The clock is always ticking and going back is no longer an option.

So you turn around and let the darkness have you as you make slow and steady steps away from everything you almost lost. After all the clock is still ticking. 

And your clock will be ticking for a long time.


	8. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because the pain is coming.

“Does it hurt,” she asks sitting down next to you. “Dying?

You smile and look over at her, “Quicker then falling asleep.”

Wanda gives you a watery smile. “Thank you for coming, (y/n).” She reaches over and grabs your hand in hers as the two of you stare down at the tombstone Pietro is buried beneath. When you heard of his death you knew that you would have to be there for the girl you remember meeting so long ago. 

“Always Wanda.” You squeeze her hand in yours. “I’ll always come when you need me to, no matter what.”

She sighs and leans her head against your shoulder, “I will be hurting for a long time, but it will ease. You, however, can end your suffering. He is looking for you (y/n). Logan will not stop until he has you back.”

Nodding you half pay attention to her, “I know… But I’m not sure I’m ready to face him again.”

“This pain will eat away at you,” she whispers. “It will tear away at your soul until you finally admit that it was there. Logan is not a patient man and he’s a much better hunter then you give him credit for. Prepare yourself for it will be much sooner than you think that you will be force to confront your past so that you can head for the future.”

With a roll of your eyes you let her turn you away from the grave and the snarky remark you were about to say dies on your lips as you see him. Logan is storming toward you from across the cemetery and somehow you just know that no amount of running will help you now.

So you take a deep breath and prepare for whatever the future is throwing at you.


	9. The Price of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love destroys.

The way his gaze follows your every movement makes you nervous. As you sit beside him in the car you can feel every time he takes his eyes off the road to glance at you. Each time he does it you resist the urge to flinch. He doesn’t scare you, or intimidate you… Yet, his presence makes you feel things you’ve been shoving away for a long time.

“Are you hungry?” he asks breaking the silence.

You look over and meet his gaze before turning away. “No.”

“Are you tired? I can stop.”

“No, I’m fine.”

“You sure, we’ve been driving a while?”

“Yes.”

He slams his hand on the steering wheel. “Damn it, (y/n)! SAY SOMETHING!”

You glare at him. “What do you want me to say?” 

“Anything! React – be angry!” he yells. “Just show some emotion!”

“FINE!” you scream and open the car door as if you’re going to get out. He slams on the breaks and it sends you flying forward before the seatbelt catches you.

When the car finally stops, you yank the belt off and get out of the car. Logan exits too and soon you’re pounding your fists against his chest in fury. 

“I HATE YOU!” you shriek at him. “You bastard! Why did you make me love you! Why can’t you leave me alone? I want to be alone! I don’t want to love you!”

He grabs your hands before you can injure yourself or him and pulls you to his chest. Hugging you tightly he murmurs into your hair, “I love you too.”

Squirming you try to break free from his hold. “I don’t want to love you. It’s ruined me. Loving you is torture.”

“I know,” he whispers as he holds you even tighter. “But it’s not love if it doesn’t destroy you. And you, (y/n), have utterly destroyed me.”

You freeze at his words. Standing still you let the tears you’ve been holding in fall. Finally, you hug Logan back. You collapse in his arms and let yourself feel safe. Safer than you’ve felt in a long, long time.

“I love you.”


End file.
